Chase
by little-unoriginal-monster
Summary: Hikaru has a... certain idea of what he wants to do to/with his brother, but Kaoru has other ideas. How will they solve this problem? With a game of course! HikaKao.
1. How to Play

Kaoru flipped a page of the novel he was currently reading for one of his high school classes while sitting in his chair that faced a desk in his room. Occasionally he would swivel in his chair to occupy his feet from the utter boringness. Meanwhile, Hikaru sat lazily on his stomach atop their shared, king-size bed. His feet were kicking aimlessly in the air as he stared at his brother. His homework was done and all he had to do was wait until his favorite sibling finished a certain page in the book he was reading. Then he could…

"Hikaru, what are you thinking about?" Kaoru critically asked as he snapped Hikaru out of his not-so-innocent fantasies. The older twin didn't notice that Kaoru stopped reading his book and was looking directly at him.

"Don't you already know?" Hikaru teased as his smirk grew larger. He brought himself up in a upright, sitting position.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and muttered "You're such a pervert."

"You are too."

"I wonder why…"

"So, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know… maybe-"

"If you don't know, then…" Hikaru winked.

"You didn't let me finish!" Kaoru glared at Hikaru who just shrugged and let him continue. "Can't we watch a movie or something together?- and no! Not to just 'get in the mood'." Kaoru denounced his brother's thoughts right away.

Hikaru looked annoyed and then seemed to get an idea. At the same time, Kaoru mirrored the same look. As they smiled at each other, they spoke in unison, "Chase."

This game is basically what Americans know as 'Tag' and is only played rarely between the twins. The loser of the last time they played gets to pick whether they want to be 'it' or be chased. If they ask to be chased, then they have to last 10 minutes without being caught by 'it'. Of course, if they're 'it', they have to catch the person within the same time period. Whoever wins, gets to pick what to do next or decide on any other disagreements that this game can solve. Because the two boys barely quarrel, they consider it a rare treat and haven't gotten bored of this way to fix problems.

The older ginger puffed out his chest in a cocky way while crossing his arms. "Since _I_ won last time, you get to choose who you want to be."

"Hm… Well you did win last time because I couldn't find you when you dashed to a hiding spot… so I'll choose to be chased this time." Kaoru gave the other a smile that declared, 'I'm going to win' as Hikaru gave a smirk that said, 'Not if I can help it'. "Same rules, correct?"

"Yeah. You get a thirty second head start." They both got out their identical red watches and set the timer for ten minutes. The boys looked up at each other and nodded. After that, they pressed the start button simultaneously and Kaoru started sprinting out the room with a cat-like grin.

"He's going to have to find a pretty good hiding spot in order to beat me. If not, he knows I'm faster than him." Hikaru mused maniacally. _Tick. Tick. Tick. _He started getting impatient. Why was the thirty seconds taking so long? He first glanced at his watch, then back at the clock he had by his bed that had a second hand. Then back at the watch. Then back at the clock. Watch. Clock. His watch was going noticeably slower than the clock. He quickly figured out that it took about two seconds for his watch to register one. By the time he fully understood, his watch reminded him that it was time to search for his brother which technically meant he had given the younger twin a whole minute to hide in their humongous mansion. "How clever of him. That cheater's going to get it this time if that's how he wants to play. Get ready, Kao_-chan_." Hikaru hissed as he started to jog out of his room.

* * *

I know, I know. Very short -_-

This was kinda a distraction to the mountain of shiz I still have to do and the fanfics I also need to edit... but if you guys think it's good enough to continue, I will but later .

Hope you liked it.


	2. Hot Pursuit

*ah-hem* Don't own any Ouran peoples... including the twins .o

* * *

Kaoru raced down the main stairs. Knowing his brother, Hikaru shouldn't notice the _modifications_ on his watch until it's too late. A snicker escaped the younger twin's lips at the thought. _He's surely going to be angry with me. This gives me more initiative to win. _The boy ran into the kitchen and hid in one of the cabinets in the island that was placed in the middle of the room.

One minute passed since the start of the game.

"Oh, Kaoru~~" Kaoru heard his brother. He was about two rooms away, but he could still hear the vague frustration in his voice. "I just looove the little trick you played on me. I can't wait to return the favor when you're caught. We'll have a _blast_ tonight, trust me." Hikaru looked for his brother in his usual hiding spots: under the dinning table, in the closet, and behind the purple sofa in their third living room. He wasn't anywhere in sight!

Two minutes.

Kaoru covered his mouth so he wouldn't be heard laughing. His brother was probably getting pretty frustrated since he's in a new hiding spot. Why didn't he think of this place before? It's perfect! Hikaru looked for Kaoru in his last hiding spot, but to no avail. "Kao-chan. Where are you? I'm getting everso lonely."

Three minutes.

Now Kaoru knew Hikaru was getting frustrated. He only used that nickname when he was mad or during… "Kao-chan? Could you be in here?" A small gasp left Kaoru's lips as he heard footsteps enter the kitchen. "Ah. You must be." Hikaru was smiling. He finally had caught his cute, little lamb. Now he can do whatever he wanted to the boy that thought he could trick him so easily. He opened the door of where he heard that familiar gasp, but to only find it empty. Through the darkness of the inside, he could see the door from the opposite side slam shut.

Four minutes.

Kaoru stood up. He was now standing a good couple feet from his brother, thanks to the island that blocked Hikaru's path. "Forgot that you can open that cabinet from either ends?" The younger twin grinned.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget something so important." Hikaru said dryly, angry that his plan didn't go as he wanted. But a smirk started to form on his lips at a certain idea. "But you know, Kaoru, who the more athletic of the two of us is, correct?"

"And you know the one who's the more intelligent out of the two of us is, correct?" Kaoru mocked his smirk as he retorted.

"We'll see which one will be more important in this little game of ours." Hikaru proclaimed as he pounced for his brother over the island.

Five minutes.

Kaoru smoothly evaded while his brother landed on the ground. Hikaru got up and chased after his brother who was running towards the gardens. He felt the cool breeze in the air right when he went through the sliding door that led to multiple sweet-smelling flowers. This was his and Kaoru's favorite place. They always had played here whenever they could as children and now, here they were. Playing a nice, little game of Chase.

Six minutes.

Hikaru had lost his brother since the boy set up many fake-outs along the way. The roses were empty. The lilies hid no sexy brothers. Even the tulips showed no trace of him!

Then, Hikaru looked up at their favorite tree. He saw a dangling foot and tried to grab it. The teasing foot quickly swung up so it wouldn't be caught. "You finally used your brain I see." Kaoru laughed out.

Seven minutes.

Hikaru sneered. "Your mine now!" He started to climb the tree higher and higher. Kaoru jumped down and swung around to face his brother for a second to show him his face that proudly showed his tongue sticking out. He spun back around and ran away.

The older twin smiled at his brother's determination, but the smile soon turned in to a small frown when he noticed something in Kaoru's run. The smaller boy was slightly limping. Slightly. If anyone else saw the run, they wouldn't notice, but Hikaru did. Yes, this did make it easier for the perverted twin. But if he ran after him, would he risk an even worse injury for his little brother? Is the other faking it to win? No. He couldn't be, or else he'd make a more production out of it instead of making it so small. It's like he's hiding it from him. He must have hurt it when he jumped from such a high height. Hikaru kicked the tree, then picked up a run. He'll figure out what he wants to do when he gets there, if he even has enough time now to even possibly win.

Eight minutes.

* * *

HEYS. Soooo. Who do you think will win? I already have an idea, but it'll be interesting to hear what you guys think.

This'll be the first (and hopefully last) time I do this, BUUUT Ima ask for at least 5 reviews before the last chapter... cuz I'm a little biznotch.


	3. Prize

Erm, sorry it took FOREVER. Wateva. Here you guys go :]

* * *

Kaoru looked back mid-run. He needed to make sure he had a good distance between him and his perverted brother. If not, he'd be in trouble. His right foot hurt like hell, but he couldn't tell Hikaru that. The other would probably worry to no ends and then blame himself. It's Kaoru's fault for hiding in such a high tree in the first place, so he shouldn't bring his brother down because of his own stupidity. When he looked back though, he cursed under his breath. Hikaru had _the face_, the one he showed each time Kaoru fell and hurt himself. Hikaru knew.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and ran faster. Maybe it'll prove his brother wrong? He's okay...

_PANG._

The younger twin hissed. He kept on repeating, _only a few more minutes at most. Only a few more. You can make it _as he dashed into the living room.

Nine minutes.

Hikaru noticed that big stumble. He bit his lip to figure out what he was to do. Should he win and just make his baby brother stop? Or should he let the boy have what he's worked so hard to gain?

Kaoru looked back again to see if he had enough distance to hide somewhere in the room. Unfortunately, Hikaru was in sight so it would be pointless to hide right in front of him to buy time.

When the younger twin turned, Hikaru looked into those eyes. The ones he fell in love with. They were filled with the cutest tears. Kaoru was just asking for it now. And now he was in the perfect position to pounce. Hikaru jumped and crashed onto Kaoru, making him land on the couch under him. Hikaru lowered his head so their foreheads were touching then declared, "I win, Kaoru." Just as he said that, the beeper on his watch rung to remind them the game ended.

Ten minutes.

Kaoru swallowed back the whimper that was crawling up his throat. He couldn't go back on his promise to abide by the rules of their little game just because of his leg. "Fine. You win fair and square. Let's- Woah!" The younger redhead was picked up bridal-style by his brother and carried to the kitchen. There, Hikaru set the other boy down on a counter and rummaged through the freezer. "What are you doing?"

_Ah, What the heck. _"Your foot hurts, right? Ice it while we watch a stupid movie." Hikaru gave Kaoru his classic smirk.

"I thought you wanted to…?"

"Nah. Although I always love my whimpering Kaoru," he got the ice pack that he was searching for and threw it to Kaoru who caught it with ease, "I guess I just don't feel like it now."

Kaoru chuckled as he placed the refreshing coolness over his hurt foot. "After all this work and you're just going to side with me anyways?" The younger twin put on his cheshire grin as he continued to make fun of his brother. "You are such the gentleman."

"I blame twin telepathy. It's been persuading the crud out of me." His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he gazed at the boy he loved so much. Yes, he was whipped.

Hikaru picked the boy up again to bring him to the same couch he claimed his victory on. He placed the other there and then turned to look in their closet of movies. After choosing one, he shoved it in and plopped next to his brother. They snuggled closer together as the movie started.

"Mulan? …really?" Kaoru snorted as he turned his head up slightly to make fun of how childish he was being with his eyes.

"Shut up. It's starting."

Kaoru beamed the whole movie. He loved doing couple stuff with his brother. It was a real rare treat. Not only did the public look down on their relationship, but Hikaru usually had more… colorful ideas that they'd spend their time doing.

The credits started to roll and Kaoru was going to get up (his foot felt much better), but something was in the way. When he looked down, he noticed a peaceful redhead had used his lap as a pillow. Kaoru stopped moving and sat more back in his chair. He stared at his brother for a good five minutes before his fingers managed to tangle themselves in Hikaru's hair. The elder moved his head slightly and smirked into Kaoru's thigh.

"I knew you were awake."

"It's not my fault you wanted to violate my hair." Hikaru's voice was too seductive for comfort.

"Were you really sleeping?" Kaoru asked in much disbelief.

"Hm… maybe." Hikaru reached up for the hand that was resting on his head and brought it to his lips. He then proceeded to slowly kiss each finger. This caused Kaoru to hitch his breath. Hikaru was getting the exact reaction he wanted. After he was finished with those smooth fingers, he worked his way up the younger twin's arm until he reached a spot under his ear, Kaoru's weakness.

Kaoru's face flushed. Damn his brother and his knowledge of him. He captured Hikaru's face and brought it right in front of his.

"Hm?" Hikaru smiled just inches from the other's lips.

"I blame twin telepathy." They clashed.

Chase was a win-win game that night.


End file.
